


Dead Memories

by Hydralicious



Category: Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beer, Drinking, Drunk Frank Castle, Helpful Matt Murdock, Holding, M/M, Other, Sad Frank Castle, Sobbing Frank Castle, back rubbing, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: A surprised yet willingly  Frank Castle, goes over to Matt Murdock's place after the devil himself invited the Punisher over for drinks.It doesn't end like Frank wanted it to though, sadly.





	Dead Memories

Why did Frank Castle accept the invitation to have drinks with Matt Murdock? Well, he wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was because he was his lawyer and everything.

Or it was the fact that someone actually asked him over for a drink. Yeah, it was definitely that. 

He sat on the couch next to Matt, not glancing over at him as the blind man set down a few bottles of beer down on the coffee table. 

"Thanks." Frank thanked him. Matt just thinned his lips and gave a stern nod of his head.  
Leaning forward, he curled his fingers around the beer bottle, taking a slow sip at first. He paused though, when the brown liquid went down his throat.

It was..odd tasting. Kind of gross, yet he craved more. It had been awhile since he had actually sat down and drank a beer. He wasn't sure if he missed the taste or not.

No one said a word as they drank their beer. The silence an eerily calm one. The kind of silence that was mutually comfortable. 

Matt finally shifted on the couch, clearing his throat. He only drank one beer as he watched Frank down the others. "Frank?"

Moving the glass rim of the beer bottle away from his lips, he turned to glance over at the man who said his name. 

The blind man took in Castle's appearance, noticing the dark circles underneath his black eyes, and how his face was bruised. There were hardly any areas on the man's face that wasn't covered by a cut or bruise. 

Listening to his heartbeat, it was..calm. It was soothing to listen to. Well, it was at first, he listened to Frank's heart rate slightly increase when he said his name. Why..was that?

Frank thinned his lips then licked them. "Yeah?" He asked, looking away from him, taking another sip of the beer. He looked down at the coffee table, seeing mostly empty beer bottles now than full ones. Had he really finished all those off? There had to be about twelve beers. Matt had one, so that left eleven. That meant that Frank had..eleven beers.

"I think you should sleep here tonight. That was a lot of beer. Unless you want to add public intoxication to that list of yours." Matt said, teasing but not laughing or even chuckling.

Bringing his hands up to his own face, Frank rubbed the palms of his rough and calloused hands against his face. "I think Imma go home." He murmured drunkenly, not giving any kind of sarcastic or asshole response. The man felt..off. Weird. He shouldn't have drank so much.

Matt leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. Frank's heart rate was increasing and quickly. "I don't think that's a good idea, Frank."

The man let out an exasperated and shaky air, glaring at Matt even though he couldn't 'see' it.  
He went to stand up, but he couldn't, just slumping back down onto the couch. Frank blinked a few times, feeling something warm hit the outside of his hand. The teardrop slowly trickled down his knuckles, then dispersed onto his pants, soaking up into the fabric.

"I-I can't stay here." Frank grumbled with a slow, unsteady and cracking voice. He was crying, and there was no way he could stop the tears. Another left from his eyes, trying to hold them back. His bottom lip quivered, inhaling slowly yet erratically.

Matt frowned at this, leaning towards Frank general direction and placed his hand on the man's knee. "It's okay. You can stay here. It's okay to cry. I've had my fair share of tears." He listened to his breathing, hearing the unsteadiness to it.

Remaining quiet, Frank stared straight ahead. "One batch.." He swallowed thickly, feeling a lump catch in his throat. "Two batch.." The tears continued to spill down the sides off his cheeks in rivulets, tapering off once they reached his jawline. A few tear drops falling down on the top of Matt's hand.

Swallowing thickly, he choked back on his sobs. "Penny and dime.." He said quickly, trying to calm himself down and regain control over the situation. Thing was, it didn't work. Without thinking, Frank leaned over and wrapped his arms around Matt.

Matt gasped from the sudden feeling of arms being wrapped around him. He placed both of his hands on Frank's back, rubbing it soothingly. His heart broke from hearing the man's sobbing.

Oh, how Frank fell limp when Matt's arms were draped around him. Curling his fingers, he gripped the other's shirt, burying his face into his chest, literally sobbing into him. Pressing him closet, he held onto Matt for dear life, afraid that when let go...everything would go back to shit. His legs dangling messily off the side of the couch as he held onto Matt, squirming from the intense feeling he felt. It was so..overwhelming.

For now, Frank had the false security that he was safe in Matt's arms, but he knew everything wouldn't be the same. Nothing would be. His family was dead, and he couldn't bring them back. He would never be the same.

 

The real him was gone. Everything had been completely drained from him when his family died. For when they died..a part of him did too. He guessed that's what the overwhelmingly feeling was...

Frank was dead.


End file.
